1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a flush tank, and more particularly to an electromagnetic control device for controlling and actuating the flush tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical flush tanks comprise a lever coupled to a flush valve by a link. The lever should be actuated by a force that is large enough to overcome the water pressure applied onto the flush valve. U.S. Pat. No. 793,063 to Ghegan and U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,768 to Lefebvre et al. disclose two typical electromagnetic actuating devices for flush tanks and comprise an armature slidably received in a coil and directly coupled to the flush valve with a link, such as a rod or a chain. No cushioning device or biasing device is provided between the armature and the link to the flush valve.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional flush tank control devices.